1806 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1796 1797 1798 1799 1800 1801 1802 1803 1804 1805 1807 1808 1809 1810 1811 1812 1813 1814 1815 1816 ---- - A-6= 1. Anonymous (1806) - Analyse d'une substance trouvée dans la rivière Wislinga. Nova Acta Acad. Sci. petropol. XV Histoire 78-79. ---- '2. Anonymous (1806) - Fossil skeleton. ''London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag. XXIV 92. ---- '3. Anonymous (1806) - Fossil tooth. ''London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag., XXV 94-95. ---- '4. Anonymous (1806) - Fossiles trouvés dans le parc de Pavlofsk. ''Nova Acta Acad. Sci. petropol., XV Histoire 83-85. ---- '5. Anonymous (1806) - Pleistocene mammals from Siberia presented by Razderischin. ''Nova Acta Acad. Sci. petropol., XV Histoire 39. ---- '6. Ashe, Thomas (1806) - '' Memoirs of mammoth and various other extraordinary and stupendous bones, incognita, or nondescript animals found in the vicinity of the Ohio. Printed by G. F. Harris, Liverpool 1806 60 pp. ---- - B-7= '1. Barton, Benjamin Smith (1806) - (Regarding specimens of mammoth). ''Phila. Med., Phys. Jour., II 157. ---- '2. Barton, Benjamin Smith (1806) - (Remarks on skull of peccary from saltpeter cave in Kentucky). ''Phila. Med., Phys. Jour., II 158. ---- '3. Barton, Benjamin Smith (1806.) - ''Facts, observations, and conjectures relative to the elephantine bones (of different species) that are found in various parts of North America. In a letter from the Editor to Mr. G. Cuvier, of Paris. Phila. Med., Phys. Jour. First supplemen 22-34, with notes on this letter, 34-35. ---- '4. Benzenberg, J.F. (1806) - Briefwechsel über die fossilen Knochen in der Höhle von Sundwich bei Iserlohn. ''Mag. neuest. Zustand Naturk., XI 448-460. ---- '5. Blumenbach, Johann Friedrich (1806) - Auch ein Wort über den Präadamitischen fossilen Hölenbär.(''Ursus spelaeus). Mag. neuest. Zustand. Naturk., XII 522-523. ---- '6. Boltunov, Romani . 1806. Description of the Lena mammoth. Tekhnologicheski zhurnal. (Akademiia nauk.) St. Petersburg III (4) 162-166. ---- '''7. Braconier, I. & Braconnot, Henry (1806) - Notice historique et analyse chimique d'une corne fossile. ''Jour. Phys. Chim. Hist. nat. Arts, LXIII 97-109. ---- - C-9= '1. Chevreuil (1806) - Examen chimique des os fossilés trouvés dans le département de Maine-et-Loire. ''Ann. Chim. Phys., LVII 45-50. ---- '2. Cuvier, Georges (1806) - Memoir upon living and fossil elephants. ''Tilloch's Philos. Mag., XXVI 158-169, 204-211, 302-314; XXVIII, 1807. ---- '3. Cuvier, Georges (1806) - Mémoir sur les éléphants vivans et fossiles. ''Annales du Muséum National d'Histoire Naturelle, 8:1-58, 93-155, 249-269. ---- '4. Cuvier, Georges (1806) - Résumé général de l'histoire des ossemens fossiles de pachydermes, des terrains meubles et d'alluvion. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VIII 420-424. ---- '5. Cuvier, Georges (1806) - Sur différentes dents du genre des mastodontes, mais d'espèces moindres que celles de l'Ohio, trouvées en plusieurs lieux des deux continens. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VIII 401-420, pls. LXVI-LXIX. ---- '6. Cuvier, Georges (1806) - Sur le grand mastodonte. ''Ann. Mus. d'Hist. Nat., VIII pp. 270-312, pls. 49-56. ---- '7. Cuvier, Georges (1806) - Cuvier, Georges (1806) - Sur les éléphans vivans et fossiles. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VIII 1-58, 93-155, 249-269, pls. XXXVIII-XLV. ---- '8. Cuvier, Georges (1806) - Sur les ossemens du genre de l'ours qui se trouvent en grande quantité dans certaines cavernes d'Allemagne et de Hongrie. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VII 301-372, pls. XVIII-XXIV. ---- '9. Cuvier, Georges (1806) - Sur les rhinocéros fossiles. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VII 19-52, pls. I-IV. ---- - D-2= '1. Delius, Christoph Traugott (1806) - ''Anleitung zu der Bergbaukunst nach ihrer Theorie und Ausübung, nebst einer Abhandlung von den Grundsätzen der Bergwerks-Kammeralwissenschaft, für die Kaiserl. Königl. Schemnitzer Bergakademie. Vienna 2 vols. ---- '2. Duméril, A. M. Constant (1806) - ''Zoologie analytique ou méthode naturelle de classification des animaux, rendu plus facile à l'aide de tableaux synoptiques. Paris. 8vo., i-xxxiii+1-344 pages. ---- - E-0= '1. - F-3= '''1. Faujas de Saint-Fond, Barthélemy (1806) - Notice sur le gisement des poissons fossiles et sur les empreintes de plantes d'une des carrières à plâtre des environs d'Aix, département des Bouches-du-Rhône. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VIII 220-226. ---- '2. Feder (1806) - Merkwürdige Ueberreste eines vor kurzem in der Grafschaft Hohnstein ausgegrabenen Elephanten. ''Neues hannöver. Mag., XVI 215-222. ---- '3. Fourcroy, Antoine-François & Vauquelin (1806) - Expériences sur la nature comparée de l'ivoire frais, de l'ivoire fossile et de l'émail des dents. ''Mém. Acad. Sci. Paris, 1806 (2) 93-98. ---- - G-0= '1. - H-0= '''1. - I-0= '''1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-1= '1. Nicholson, William (1806) - Irish elephant. ''Journal of natural philosophy, chemistry and the arts, London XIII (2) 360-361. ---- - O-0= '1. - P-1= '''1. Proust, Joseph-Louis (1806) - Sur l'acide fluorique des os fossiles. ''Jour. Phys. Chim. Hist. nat. Arts, LXII 224-225. ---- - Q-0= '1. - R-0= '''1. - S-1= '''1. Steinmüller, J.R. (1806) - ''Gemeinnützige Beschreibungen einiger Säugthiere sic und Vögel des Schweizerlandes, als Probe seines vollständigen Werks hierüber. Alpina. Ein Schrift der genauern Kenntniss der Alpen gewidmet. Winterthur I 106-226. ---- - T-0= '1. - U-0= '''1. - V-1= '''1. von Tilesius, Wilhelm Gottleb (1806) - Naturhistorische Bemerkungen aus Kamtschatka. ''Mag. neuest. Zustand Naturk., XII 498-502. ---- - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-04-18 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List